Because of Maknae
by Lee Seungtae
Summary: B2ST fanfiction . , . Semua member Beast cemburu pada namjachingunya masing-masing gara-gara ulah sang maknae, junseob, dongdoo, kiseung couple . , . RnR please ..* . .


Tittle : Because of Maknae

Author : Lee Sungtae a.k.a irmatiaz

Genre : Romance, Family, humor (dikit)

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini 150% dari saya,

Semua pemain milik Allah, saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF saya.

Cast : Member beast

Lee Kikwang Jang Hyunseung

Yong Junhyung Yang Yoseob

Son dongwoon Yoon Doojoon

Pairing : ( kiseung ) (Junseob) (Dongdoo)

Summary : Semua member Beast cemburu pada namjachingunya masing-masing gara-gara ulah sang maknae.

Aku kembali dengan ff abal ini … he. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? ayo dibaca…. Sebelumnya author minta maaf, soalnya aku author baru jadi pasti ceritanya Gaje n alurnya gak jelas, dan banyak typosnya .. mianhe .,.

Happy readers …

Chapter 1

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya sang leader pada kelima aggota beast. "Ne, kajja " jawab mereka serempak. Akhirnya konser beast yang bertajuk BEAUTIFUL SHOW dimulai. Mereka mulai dengan lagu special, kemudian breath lalu merka berbincang – bincang dengan para b2utys. Mereka berdiri berjajar mulai dari Dongwoon yang ada di paling kanan kemudian Kikwang, Doojoon, Yoseob, Hyunseung, dan Junhyung. Ketika sang dancing machine alias Kikwang sedang bicara, tiba-tiba wajah Dongwoon mendekat ke wajahnya. Wajah Dongwoon sangat dekat dengan Kikwang, dia memiringkannya seperti seakan mau mencium Kikwang. Kikwang tertawa kemudian melakukan hal yang sama. Untung saja mereka tidak ciuman, tapi hampir saja.

Doojoon yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menjerit dan memeluk Yoseob. Dia tidak percaya namjachingunya, alias sang maknae berani melakukan hal seberani itu di depan orang banyak dan bukan dengan dia pula, melainkan dengan Kikwang. Di ujung panggung sebelah kiri terlihat sang Prince Jang berwajah cemberut melihat kelakuan sang maknae dengan namjachingunya itu. Berani-beraninya dia mencoba mencium namjachingunya. Dan Kikwang mau saja dicium oleh onta arab itu.

Akhirnya lagu beautiful mulai dilantunkan oleh 6 namja keren tersebut. Ini adalah lagu kesukaan Kikwang dan Hyunseung, karena di lagu ini mereka bisa memperlihatkan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Ketika partnya Hyunseung, Hyunseung langsung menarik namjachingunya alias Kikwang ke depan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, Kikwang pun membalasnya dan hampir menggendong Hyunseung. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

Beda denga Junhyung yang sangat membenci lagu ini. Karena di lagu ini Dongwoon dan Yoseob selalu bergandengan tangan dan terlihat begitu mesra. Apa yang ditakutkan Junhyung benar terjadi. Setelah Kikwang menyelesaikan partnya. Yoseob langsung maju dan menyanyikan partnya. Apa yang terjadi? Tiba – tiba Dongwoon memeluk Yoseob dari belakang dan meletakkan tangannya di depan leher Yoseob. Kemudian Dongwoon mencium pipi kiri Yoseob. Yoseob terlihat sangat shock melihat perlakuan Dongwoon padanya. Tapi dia tersenyum senang untuk menyembunyikan wajah shocknya itu.

Junhyung yang berada di sampingnya terlihat benar-benar marah. Dia tidak menyangka Dongwoon akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Apalagi teriakan para B2utys yang histeris melihat hal tersebut semakin membuat hatinya panas. Dan yang semakin membuatnya sakit hati ketika Yoseob tersenyum bahagia setelah dicium Dongwoon. Akhirnya dia maju melantunkan rapnya dan menutupi 2 namja yang sedang bermesraan itu tadi.

Sakit hati Junhyung, sakit hati pula Doojoon yang melihat hal itu. Tadi dengan Kikwang saja dia sudah berteriak. Apalagi sekarang Dongwoon benar-benar mencium Yoseob. Dia tak mengerti apa maksud maknae itu melakukan semua hal tersebut. Apa maknae itu tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaannya ketika melihat tingkah lakunya itu. Apa maknae itu lupa bahwa dia sudah punya namjachingu sendiri.

Akhirnya sudah sampai encore stage, sekarang mereka sedang mengobrol dan bersandara gurau dengan ribuan b2uty. Saat Hyunseung sedang berbicara tentang ucapan terimakasihnya karena telah berhasil menggelar konser yang sukses ( sotoy author, emang author tahu Hyunseung ngemeg apa), para member beast kecuali Kikwang menyuruhnya menunjukkan perutna yang mulai menjadi sixpack pada kamera. Tentu saja Hyunseung bangga dan menujukkan perutnya pada beberapa kamera.

Semua member tertawa bahagia melihat hal tersebut, kecuali Kikwang. Dia berada di ujung panggung yang jauh dari member beast lainnya yang sedang berkumpul melihat perut Hyunseung. Dia cemberut, sakit hati pasti. Dia hanya bisa melihat namjachingunya dari kejauhan, dia tidak rela menyaksikan semua orang meliahat perut namjachingunya itu.

Konserpun telah berakhir dengan sukses. Para member beast pulang ke dormnya karena memang mereka semua telah merasa lelah apalagi setelah melakukan konser. Mungkin karena kelelahan, setelah sampai di dorm, mereka langsung tertidur pulas. Namun Kikwang, Junhyung dan Doojoon tida tidur di kamar, melainkan tidur di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" tanya sang leader pada sang joker yang mulai menata bantal dan gulingnya di samping sang leader yang juga sudah menata bantal dan gulingnya diruang tengah. Aku hanya ngin menemani hyung" jawab Junhyung bohong. Padahal dia malas tidur di kamar dengan Yoseob karena dia masih marah atas kejadian saat konser tadi. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sana kembali ke kamarmu. Kasihan Yoseob nanti sendrian" jawab Doojoon bijak. "Ani, dia tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah tidur sejak baru pulang tadi" Junhyung meyakinkan. "Dan hyung, kenapa hyung tidur disini? Kenapa tidak tidur dengan Dongwoon seperti biasa?" tanya Junhyug yang bingung kenapa hyungnya tidur di ruang tengah dan tidak tidur dengan maknae saja. "Aku hanya ingin mencari angin segar, di kamar terlalu kurang udara. Hari ini kan benar-benar melelahkan" bohong Doojoon. Padahal dia sama seperti Junhyung. Dia malas tidur dengan Dongwoon karena dia masih marah atas kelakuan Dongwon pada Kikwang dan Yoseob tadi.

Tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol. Kikwang datang dan langsung tidur diantara Junhyung dan Doojoon. " HEY, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KWANGIE? Bentak 2 namja tersebut secara bersamaan. "Wah kalian kompak sekali" kata Kikwang santai sambil nyengir. " Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Junhyung geram. "Hah..aku? aku mau tidur disini" jawab Kikwang polos. "ANDWAE" teriak 2 hyungnya bersamaan. "Yah kan kompak lagi" jawab Kikwang santai. "Kenapa kau tidur disini? Sana kembali ke kamarmu!" perintah Junyung. "Ani. Aku kan igin tidur disini" balas Kikwang lalu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diantara 2 hyungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini? Kenapa tidak tidur dengan Hyunseung?" tanya Doojoon. "Biasanya saja kau tidak mau tidur jika tidak dengannya?" tambah Junhyung. "Ani. Aku kan ingin melindugi hyunh-hyungku " jawab Kikwang dengan mata bohong. Padahal dia sama seperti hyung-hyungnya, masih marah pada Hyunseung atas kejadian tadi. "Melindungi kami bagaimana? Disini tak ada pencuri ataupun penculik tau" jawab Junhyung ketus. " Yah bukan itu hyung, nanti kalau seandainya ada nyamuk terus gigit hyung,terus hyung kena demam berdarah,terus hyung masuk rumah sakit, terus hyung dirawat lama disana, terus itu akan membuat hyung cuti bahkan keluar dari beast, terus beast bubar gimana? Masa aku mau solo karis lagi? Males ahh" eles Kikwang. "Yah alasanmu benar-benar tak masuk akal" celetuk Doojoon.

"Jika kamu ingin melindungi kami, sana minggir! Kenapa kamu malah di tengah? Cepat minggir!" kata Junhyung yang geram akan kelakuan dongsaengnya itu. " Jika aku tidur di samping Doojoon hyung berarti aku akan melindunginya dan kau tidak akan ku lindungi hyung. Dan jika aku tidur disebelahmu maka aku akan melindungimu dan tidak bisa melindungi Doojoon hyung" eles Kikwang dan lagsung menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya takut akan mendapatkan tamparan dari hyung-hyungnya. "DASAR LEE KIKWANG" teriak Junhyung dan Doojoon. Akhirnya sekarang mereka bertiga sudah melayang ke alam mimpinya masing-masing.

TBC dulu ya…..

Oh ya readers, pasti FF.a gaje, gak nyambung, abal gitu kan.?

Mianhe ya readers, soalnya aku author baru dan pasti tadi banyak salah typos.a..

Dan mianhe lagi, soalnya aku ngada-ngada tentan kamar beast, padahal mereka semua kan 1 kamar, tapi disini kubuat berbeda-beda…hehe…

Oh ya, gomawo buat readers yang udah mau baca FF abal milik author ini. .. author menerima semua review, jadi silakan review biar author bisa buat next chap yang lebih baik lagi…. Gomawo . , .


End file.
